1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to a stator of an electric motor including a yoke and a plurality of teeth on an outer circumference of the yoke, and more particularly to a molded stator core covered with a covering member molded from an insulating resin.
2. Description of the prior art
A stator of an electric motor conventionally includes a stator core made by stacking a number of steel sheets each of which is punched out into a predetermined shape and an insulating end plate made separately from the stator core and attached to the stator core. A winding is wound on each tooth of the stator core covered with the end plate. However, a work for assembling the insulating end plate onto the stator core requires much labor and accordingly, is troublesome. Particularly in a stator core having a large number of teeth, the shape of the end plate is complex and accordingly, the assembling work is further troublesome, resulting in an increase in a manufacturing cost of the stator core and accordingly, of the motor.